1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge, and more particularly to a hinge having enhanced friction ability so that the hinge is able to hold a display of heavy weight at a position as required.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known in the art, a hinge is provided between two objects so as to provide a pivotal relationship between the two objects. Examples can be seen everywhere in our daily lives. A common example is the display and the base of a laptop computer, wherein the display pivots about a central axis of the hinge so that various observation angles are provided to different operators. In order to protect the display from damage resulted from collision with the base due to insufficient holding force to the display, the hinge is provided with friction pads to provide the required holding force to the display. Because the dimension of the display is becoming larger than ever, the conventional design of a hinge can no longer provide the required holding force to hold the display at a specific position, which often causes the display to fall to the base after the hinge is used for a period of time.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved hinge to mitigate the aforementioned problems.